1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method of playing a card game, generally, and more particularly, pertains to a method of playing a modified version of Hi-Lo poker, wherein multiple players simultaneously play three hands of poker, each hand having a differing number of cards than the other hands, with the object being to arrange the cards so as to generate two hands having a high ranking and being designated as "high" hands and a third hand having a low ranking and being designated a "low" hand.
2. Description of the Background Art
The game of poker is well established in gaming circles and has been a staple of the gambling world for a number of years. The objective of poker is to garner the highest ranking hand possible in the case of "Hi" poker or, in the alternative, garner the lowest ranking hand possible as is the case in "Lo" poker. The determination of what constitutes a higher ranking hand versus a lower ranking hand, is based upon a hierarchy of card hands long established in poker. The hierarchy of card hands present in poker ranges from desirable combinations of cards having the highest rank, to undesirable combinations of cards having the lowest rank. For example, in the variation of poker known as five-card-stud, the most desirable five-card hand would be the royal "flush" which would contain the highest ranking cards, the Ace, King, Queen, Jack, Ten, all having the same suit combination (e.g. all hearts). Continuing with the five-card-stud example, the least desirable hand would be a random mixture of five of the lowest ranking cards, namely a Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, all of differing suits. Hence, it can be seen that poker ranks cards according to the value of the individual card as well as by the combinations which the cards make when combined together.
In the poker variation known as Hi-Lo poker, the objective is to achieve either the highest ranking hand or the lowest ranking hand. Hence the game of Hi-Lo poker allows the possibility of two winning hands to result. This is desirable, since it doubles each individual player's chances of winning a portion of the "pot" or wagered amount. The traditional game of Hi-Lo poker was played with a single hand, wherein each player, after being dealt a set of cards had to decide which cards he was going to discard to make either a high hand or a low hand.
The present invention discloses a variation of Hi-Lo poker called Hi-Hi-Lo poker, wherein each player simultaneously plays three hands: one low ranking hand and two high ranking hands. Hi-Hi-Lo poker allows a player to bet three wagers, thereby tripling each individual player's chances of winning a portion of the "pot" or wagered amount designated by a bank player. The increased opportunity to win a portion of the "pot", as well as the heightened amount of betting action, makes Hi-Hi-Lo poker an especially exciting and desirable game to play.
The foregoing discussion reflects the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and is tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of the examples of card games mentioned previously teaches or renders obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.